What If
by Becca Eccleston
Summary: A series of oneshots and what ifs, such as "What if Rose met Amy". Requests are welcomed. Will write any ship/character from New!Who, and any of the doctors, Sarah Jane, and Susan from Classic!Who (because I haven't seen a lot of the classics)
1. Those Who Wait

**Those Who Wait**

 _Two companions find each other and bond over their mutual lack of faith in time travelers._

Rose Tyler had waited. She had waited for her doctor to come back to her for what sometimes felt like decades. When she found him again, it didn't result in what she had hoped for; her and her doctor in the TARDIS as it should be. Instead, he dropped her off at Torchwood Three with Captain Jack Harkness and his team before getting back into his time machine and disappearing. Let's just say, Rose learned after that not to put her faith in time travelers.

Rory Williams had also waited. He waited two thousand years, in fact, for Amelia Pond to awaken from her Pandorica-induced stasis and be with him for the rest of their human lives. Of course, once his fiancée woke up, he hadn't expected her to choose the Doctor over him. Or maybe he had. Suffice to say, Amy and the Doctor left in the TARDIS and Rory learned not to put his faith in time travelers.

Rose moved on. She worked alongside her best friend at Torchwood Three, and continued to live her life, pretending the Doctor had never broken her heart, although sometimes she caught herself wishing he hadn't saved her from the living plastic in the basement of Henrik's. Would it have hurt less?

Rory eventually got transferred to a hospital in Cardiff, Whales. He went to Med school and became a doctor, and lived in a single flat two blocks from his place of employment. He told himself everyday that Amelia Pond was just a girl he had once known, but very late at night, when there was nothing to distract him, Rory Williams found himself staring at the engagement ring that had been left in his jacket pocket the night his fiancée disappeared. What if she hadn't given up on them?

Time went on, and Rory and Rose slowly distanced themselves from time travelers in blue boxes. Gone but not forgotten had never rung truer to the individuals. Neither thought they would recover from the pain of being left behind, until that damned TARDIS brought them together in an unlikely circumstance, after all, it is rare that one would meet the man in his time machine twice.

It had been Christmas, and really they shouldn't have been surprised, because something terrible always happened at Christmas in the UK. Nonetheless, the two ex-companions of the Doctor found themselves recruited to save the world - again - by the sentient TARDIS, much to their surprise.

Both had been going about their day, Rose in the midst of making communication with an alien race, and Rory trying to decide how to tell a patient and their family that they had terminal cancer, when the two were somehow transported into the TARDIS.

Rose had immediately ran to the door, jiggling the handle in an attempt to escape the place she longed to forget.

Rory, however, had simply looked around, unsure of what had happened. When it became obvious to Rose that there would be no escape, she turned to Rory and frowned heavily. "So what, you've gone and regenerated again, 'ave you?"

Rory shook his head in confusion. "Sorry, regeneration? And I take it you're his companion, yeah? Finally tired of Amy?"

Rose sighed - partially in relief, partially in disappointment - as she realized that the man in front of her was not the Doctor.

"I'm not his companion, at least not anymore. I assume you were too? I'm Rose, by the way."

"Yes, I was. He left me behind though and ran off with my fiancée. And I'm Rory."

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes at the idiotic Doctor that she had once loved (and let's be honest - still loved). "Your experience with 'im seems to be just as bad as mine was. I crossed a universe to get back to 'im only for 'im to dump me in Cardiff before runnin' off." Her thick cockney accent came through as she recounted the memory to Rory.

"I'm sorry. That's awful. Sorry though, did you say Cardiff? As in you live there?" At her nod, he smiled slightly in wonder. "What a strange coincidence, I live in Cardiff as well."

Rose returned the smile hesitantly and was about to speak again when two people walked into the console room. One was tall and lanky, with brown hair, wearing a bowtie and braces. The other was a redhead around her age sporting a very short jean skirt and red tank top. Rose frowned and looked at the two imploringly. "So are you two new or old companions, then?"

Rory looked at her, surprised that she hadn't recognized the Doctor. Hadn't she said she knew him? "Rose, what are you talking about? This is the Doctor, and my ex-fiancée, Amy."

Rose paled immediately and glared at the Doctor. "What the 'ell am I doing 'ere, Wanker!? Decided you hadn't already ruined my life enough and pulled me back 'ere for more?"

The bowtie wearing man stood staring at Rose in awe and regret. "Rose..." he mumbled. He hadn't expected to see her ever again, after leaving her with Jack in Cardiff.

Rory, meanwhile, took to staring at Amy, looking just as heartbroken as the day she left him. Then, he schooled his features and looked coolly at the redhead. "Amelia."

The Scot frowned at his cold response to her. "Rory... don't be like that, please."

He shook his head and turned his attention to the Doctor, wanting to understand why he and Rose were there.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, but I didn't bring you here." The Doctor touched the wall of the TARDIS, asking the sentient being if she knew why the love of his lives and his former companion were there. She hummed in response. "It appears the TARDIS has brought you here for two reasons. The first being that she wants you to help save the planet, and the second being that... that she wants her favourite companions to meet."

Rose sighed and stroked the ship, who was in a way her sister. "It's alright Girl." She smiled as she felt the ship hum apologetically to her and Rory. "You were trying to help." She also knew that the TARDIS had missed her, and most likely Rory as well.

.

.

In the end, Rory and Rose had helped to save Earth from aliens once again, but upon being asked to return to the TARDIS, both declined, with Rose stroking the console apologetically because she knew the TARDIS was upset that her heart did not wish to stay.

Instead, the two former companions returned to Cardiff, with promises to keep in touch with one another, and slowly, Rory and Rose began to heal.

Years later, Rory and Rose Williams would look back on those days and smile at what was the start of their human life together, and they would not regret one moment of their lives, because every second had led to their meeting.

 **So this is a one-shot for Rory and Rose, which is one of my AU otps. The only way I felt right about making this pairing was if I made the Doctor and Amy into complete assholes, so sorry if you were upset by their behaviour. Also, please know that I am in love with TimePetals and Rory and Amy. Seriously, they are two of my otps along with Whouffle. On a side note, if you have any Doctor Who requests, let me know and I'll do my best to write them.**


	2. Somebody I Used to Know

**Somebody I Used to Know**

 **One-shot based off the song Somebody That I Used to Know, with a twist. Warning, involves angst and slight Doctor hate? Don't hate me, I'm just trying something new.**

 **Pairing: Past Doctor/Rose**

 **Set after the Doctor leaves Rose in the future to save Reinette, AU, Very OOC Doctor**

When she really thought about it, Rose Tyler could equate her "great love" to a song. Not one of those mushy love songs that spoke of eternal happiness. Not one of the harsh, cruel songs speaking of trashing an exe's house. Because when she really thought about it, _he_ didn't deserve her anger, _he_ didn't deserve her sorrow. She wasn't going to cry over _him_ anymore.

No, Rose Tyler didn't look back on her relationship with the Doctor with hatred or sadness. Instead, she looked back on it from a distance. _He_ was not anyone to her anymore. _He_ was just a face in the crowd, a figure in passing. _He_ was just somebody that she used to know.

Never had the question, the most asked question and yet the question that must never be answered, held such a significance to her. Doctor Who? Certainly, not her Doctor, not anyone's Doctor. A distant memory, a person from the past. But Rose no longer cared to ask. Doctor Who? She didn't care. The Doctor was _just_ somebody that she used to know.

Once upon a time, the Doctor had sworn to her that _she_ made him the happiest he had ever been. He promised her forever and he said, _he swore_ that he would never leave her behind. She had believed him too, idiot that she was. After all, who would choose a shop girl with no A-levels over the _brilliant Madame de Pompadour_? Who would pick plain old Rose Tyler over the uncrowned queen of France?

Oh, she tried to ignore it; the oh so obvious signs that he didn't _really_ want her. It was the small things, the way he spoke only to Mickey, the way he pushed her aside, the way he told her clearly that if she wasn't so bloody curious, maybe he could get something done. And what was worse? She took it, took it like she had all those years ago, with Jimmy Stone and his mates in their apartment.

And you'd think that the worst would have been when he rushed in, drunk off Madame de Pompadour's kisses, to find her and Mickey chained up and about to die. In fact, it was his invitation to the snotty, holier than thou mistress of the king. He refused to save her father, Jack, or any other person who had died, but he was willing to pull an important figure of history out of her timeline?

And once the French tramp was travelling with them, the Doctor made his new relationship blatantly obvious to his _commoner companion_. Hell, Rose had once caught the Doctor and Reinette in the library with his trousers around his ankles and her skirt hiked up.

Oh, he was still kind, at first. He asked for Rose's opinion, called her his best mate, and though it hurt like hell, Rose would rather be his friend than lose him all together. But as time wore on, he got angrier and angrier every time Rose wandered off or did something that was deemed _inconvenient_. She became an _inconvenience_ herself.

It didn't take Mickey long to notice either. On one occasion, Rose had been wandering a marketplace and had been arrested for being blonde. Reinette hadn't been with them, she had been in the TARDIS, sleeping. But the Doctor had been furious, and not at the guards who had made the arrest. He screamed at her, told her it was all her fault, he said if she hadn't been so _blonde,_ maybe she would be less of a problem for him. Mickey, hearing this, turned on the Doctor and clocked him in the face. Told him that Rose shouldn't have to change her hair to make _him_ happy. The next day, Mickey was dropped off back in London, 2006, and the Doctor had thrust a bottle of brown hair dye into Rose's hands.

So, piece by piece, Rose Tyler became a different person. New hair, looser clothes, different makeup. She became quiet, did what she was told, acted how she was told to act, didn't speak unless spoken to. The Doctor was happy again, for a while.

It wasn't until they ran into past companions Ian and Barbara Chesterton in London, 1975, that Rose finally realized that she needed to get away from the Doctor. He was toxic.

The Chestertons had immediately taken notice of the malnourished brunette standing quietly behind the Doctor and Reinette. When they asked about her, she looked up to answer, but a look from the Doctor silenced her immediately. He missed the look exchanged between the married couple, but she didn't.

Later that day, Ian helped Rose steal a vortex manipulator while Barbara distracted the Doctor and his tramp. The last thing she saw and heard of the Doctor was his look of anger and his shouting for her to come back as she blinked from existence.

When returned to London, Rose discovered a cyberman plot, and with the help of Captain Jack Harkness, stopped the attack. In the process, Rose, her mother, Mickey, and Jack were displaced to Pete's World, the world where the metal men had originated from. This was done by Pete Tyler, the head of Torchwood and Rose's father, whom had been hiding since his "death" when Rose was a child.

In the alternate world, Jack and Rose married and had three children, Amelia or Amy, Ian, and Clara. One named for someone who saved Rose, and the others named for two who would one day lose almost everything for the Doctor.

When Rose looked back on her "great love", she no longer felt any regret or anger or pain, she simply looked upon it in reminiscence. After all, the Doctor was only somebody that Rose used to know. Jack was her future, her _real_ great love.

 **Okay so that went in a very different direction then I originally intended, but what happened, happened. Please no hate because I made the Doctor a dick, I really do love him, but I was inspired. Reviews are always very helpful.**

 **On another note, feel free to comment ideas for me to write for one-shots. I will write nearly any ship, and nearly any scenario.**


	3. Never Have I Ever

**This oneshot was requested by theReal_Lumpy_Space_Princess on Archive of Our Own.**

 **Essentially, Donna finds Rose, Eleven, and Clara on a gambling planet, and they decide to play Never Have I Ever.**

 _Donna_

"Alright, I have one. Never have I ever slept with the Doctor." Donna Noble smirked, looking at her companions. It had been in a strange twist of fate that she had met up with the three time travelers while visiting the gambling planet Mox-Fal-Doon Seven.

Left by her Doctor to play a few games, she had discovered the blonde first of the three other players. Recognizing her instantly, Donna had called out to her, and Rose had revealed that the Doctor had left her as well to gamble and have fun.

After that, the two had found the Doctor in his eleventh form, and his current companion, Clara. The Doctor had greeted Rose with a kiss and Donna with a hug. Apparently, it had been a while since he had seen either of them. It wasn't long before the group had decided to play a drinking game, Never Have I Ever, which lead them to where they were now.

When both Rose and Clara had drunk a shot of Venusian whiskey, Donna had simply laughed. It was no surprise to her that the two young women would have jumped at the opportunity to have sex with the Doctor. However, when the Doctor himself downed a shot, Clara and Donna looked at him in shock.

"Doctor…" Clara hesitated, "You know that sleeping with someone means having sex, right?"

The alien scoffed. "Yes Clara, I'm not a child, you know. I was just… very frisky in my eighth form, is all."

That comment had Rose laughing. "Not to mention the time your ninth self and tenth self had a threesome with me."

Rose's comment made Donna gasp, Clara laugh, and the Doctor turn beet red. "Rose! You swore you wouldn't tell!"

"Blame it on th alcohol." She sang, quoting an early twenty-first century Earth song.

Donna and Clara both giggled at the girl's antics, while the Doctor tried to maintain his angry expression, but ended up giving up, unable to stay mad at the blonde.

"Alright, alright." Rose smiled, quieting the others down. "Never have I ever been to the moon." She looked pointedly at the Doctor.

Donna and Clara looked at her strangely, while the Doctor just shrugged. "We never really considered it. It just didn't seem good enough to show you back then."

Donna and Clara both took shots, along with the Doctor, as the two women glanced at Rose. She had seen so much and yet so little of her own solar system.

Moving past the topic, the Doctor continued. "Never have I ever…" He trailed off, trying to think of something he hadn't done. "Ah, I know. Never have I ever met David Bowie."

This shocked all three girls. The Doctor, who loved David Bowie, had never met him?

"Why not?" Donna demanded.

"It was never the right time." Eleven sighed wistfully.

Rose sighed. "Maybe one day, Doctor." She then took her shot. "I was lucky enough to meet him in a pub one night." She admitted.

Their game continued like that, with the girls giving outrageous Never Have I Evers, and the Doctor thinking for long periods of time only to come up with some odd ones, like "Never Have I Ever eaten a full rubber ducky." To which Donna had replied, "A _full_ rubber ducky? You mean you ate _part_ of a rubber ducky?"

 _The Doctor_

Slowly, as the night progressed, each companion got more drunk, while the Doctor managed to stay somewhat sober. They finally got to a point where Clara had fallen into a drunken sleep, Donna was slouched over, babbling about some hallucination she was seeing, and Rose had her head in the Doctor's lap, giggling up at him as he made faces at her.

"Doctor?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes Rose?"

"Why aren't I with you anymore? Has it really been that long?"

He sighed. "Well first off, it's been hundreds of years since I last saw you, My Rose. And second, you were taken from me. There was no way to get you back, and it broke me. I'm better now, but you'll always have a very large part of my heart."

The blonde smiled, knowing that he was happy made her happy. "I love you, Doctor. I don't know if I ever told you, the other you, but I do."

He smiled back at her, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "I love you too, Rose Tyler."

.

.

In the end, the Doctor ended up bringing Rose and Donna back to their Doctors, handing Donna to the one that knew her, and Rose to the other. Before Rose's Doctor could leave, however, he grabbed his shoulder.

"Tell her. Before its too late, tell her."

And then the eleventh Doctor smiled at his companions whom he had missed so much, and returned to his brunette companion, still sleeping off her drunkenness. He picked her up and carried her to his TARDIS, grateful for the night he had gotten with his friends.

 **So this is shorter than my usual fanfics, but I really didn't have much inspiration to come up with Never Have I Evers. I figured that if Eleven was seeing Rose, there would have to be a moment between them, hence the sad fluff at the end.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Requests are always welcome** **.**


	4. This is NOT What he had Expected

**Sherlock is in for a shock when he finds out he's about to become an uncle.**

Sherlock Holmes would often say that nothing could shock or surprise him. To anyone who would listen; which was very few people, he would brag about how he had never been shocked before. Of course, that all changed when Sherlock discovered his dull older brother Mycroft had a girlfriend, and not just any girlfriend, a woman named Rose Tyler, his friend John's cousin.

Rose was the personification of her namesake; beautiful and soft, but sharp and dangerous. She worked for her father's company, Vitex, being groomed to take over the business one day. She was bright, witty, kind, charming, and everything that Mycroft was not. Sherlock could not fathom how his brother had ever managed to get the young woman to fall for him. Where Rose was soft and gentle, Mycroft was hard and angular. Where she was beautiful, he was stern. Her sharpness was matched to his brother's dull personality, and she was very dangerous, especially compared to her boyfriend, considering Sherlock thought he had all the danger of a small kitten.

Suffice to say, Sherlock Holmes was shocked. Even the great detective himself was unable to deduce these events. But where had it begun? What had triggered his brother's attraction to Rose, and vice versa? Sherlock wasn't sure he would ever know for certain.

It took quite a while, but finally, Sherlock had come to terms with his brother's relationship, and the shock wore off. All had returned to normal, except now Rose forced him and John to attend family dinners once a week.

It was during one of these dinners that Sherlock Holmes received the second shock he'd ever had.

" _We're expecting."_ Rose had said, smiling excitedly at her cousin and his flatmate. They had been sitting at the table, Rose's glass of wine untouched, her hand in Mycroft's. The elder Holmes, for his part, looked entirely too pleased with himself, tightening his hold on his girlfriend's hand fractionally.

" _Excuse me? Expecting what, exactly?"_ Sherlock had sputtered. Surely Rose couldn't be… Mycroft would never allow Rose to become pregnant; the man hated children.

" _A baby, Sherlock. Rose is pregnant."_ Mycroft was smiling ear to ear, which was odd to Sherlock. His brother nearly never smiled.

Sherlock's shock was interrupted by John rising from the table to hug his cousin tightly. _"Congratulations!"_ The blond male had smiled, before shaking Mycroft's hand. Rose met Sherlock's gaze nervously, smiling tentatively. _"Well Sherlock? What do you think? You're going to be an uncle."_

An uncle. He was going to be an uncle. He couldn't believe it.

" _I think,"_ He began, suddenly looking a bit queasy. _"I think that I'd like to know why the room is spinning."_ He inquired before promptly falling back in his chair, unconscious.

The great Sherlock Holmes, the man who once claimed that nothing could shock him, had fainted. Rose began to giggle.

" _Well Mycroft darling, I must admit that fainting was not how I was expecting him to react."_

 **Fin.**


End file.
